


Visiting the Office

by TheCrazyGeek



Category: Thick of It (UK)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, First Time, Sex in the office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrazyGeek/pseuds/TheCrazyGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Election night, Nicola wins and becomes PM, calls Malcolm to her office…sex ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visiting the Office

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, a few days ago (or so) I asked the wonderful cjs-goldfish for a fic prompt for Malcolm/Nicola. The prompt was: “BAHAHAH okay, election night, Nicola wins and becomes PM, calls Malcolm to her office… you can do the rest”.
> 
> I make no excuses for bad spelling or whatever as this was all written on train journeys home from work, but for your eyes - Malcolm and Nicola get it on:

Number 10 Downing Street. Office of the Press Director. 8pm

The droning of the traffic outside was temporarily muted by the rumbustious shouting of Malcolm Tucker.

“You fucking what?!”

“She’s sent you a message, simply says “come to my office”. Presumably her new one”

His long suffering PA ignored the verbal abuse that came forth from her boss again.

“Goodnight Malcolm” she spoke after his retreating back and prepared to head home.

Number 10 Downing Street. Prime Minister’s office. 8:05pm

Malcolm hadn’t walked into her office, he’d barrelled in through the door like a runaway train, his anger at being ‘summoned’ plainly visible on his face.

She took one look at him and automatically braced herself for a bollocking before reminding herself that she was now senior to him. She’d known she’d have to assert her authority over Malcolm at some point, which was precisely why she’d told him to come here.

He practically growled as he vented his ire:

“Don’t fucking expect that just because you are now PM that I’ll come running every time you snap your fucking fingers”

“Actually yes, I do expect that Malcolm. Like it or not -“

“and I fucking don’t “

”- I am your boss now”

She silently gulped as he loomed over her, snarling and practically growling as he outlined exactly how she was totally unsuited for this job and if she thought for one second he’d help instead of fucking her over then she was-

\- and that’s when it happened. A combination of Malcolm taking just one step too close and his grey eyes boring into her sprang her thoughts into overdrive, filling her mind with images of wrapping herself round his figure, making him cry out every profane word he knew as she brought him to orgasm. If he’d not been so bloody close it wouldn’t have happened. ‘It’ being her abruptly crashing her lips against his with a hungry moan.

He stood still, in shock, not quite believing what was going on. Most people ran for the fucking hills when he got mad, not kiss him like their lives depended on it.

After only a few seconds her mind pointed out that there wasn’t any response from her partner in the room and she jumped back suddenly.

“Oh god, I’m so so sorry Malcolm. It’s late, I’m fucking stressed out and I’m fucking sorry, I really don’t know what happened there-“

“I think, nic’la, you were trying to get your tongue down my throat” he interrupted, running one finger over his lips as if to wipe them clean.

“Jesus I’m sorry, can we forget this ever happened?” she pleaded.

“No” he replied and her heart sank. She’d just torpedoed her last influential ally. Too much stress and nervous energy caused her to hang her head and shiver at the thought of how much Malcolm could do to destroy her now. Christ, he could crucify her now he knew her weakness was in fact him, his lithe figure, those wiry but strong arms, the grey hair she just wanted to run her hands through…

Her reverie was broken by his hand touching her underneath her chin, tilting her head up to meet his eyes.

“Are you just trying to fuck with my head as well as my body?”

Taking a deep breath she answered, “No. Look I’m sorry, it’s not the way you’d probably prefer finding out your fucking Prime Minister wants to shag you but there it is. Now since you’re obviously totally revolted by me, can we move onto actual work while I still have some dignity?”

He actually bared his teeth at this and said “No” again.

The he laughed and called her a “stupid daft bint” and pushed her back against her desk, wrapping his arms around her tightly, bringing his mouth down to her ear.

“I’m gonnae fuck you stupid, not that you need any help getting to that level, but not here. Understand? Never in the fucking office”

He wanted her. He actually wanted her. Relief flooded through her, bringing with it a confidence she’d not had in years. Giving Malcolm the most amazing sex ever was a novel way to assert her authority over him, but it was something she knew she was good at. It had to happen now though, and on her terms, otherwise it would just be his game again.

She jumped up abruptly and stalked over to the door, leaving him befuddled before locking it and walking back to him.

Wrapping one arm around his skinny figure she pulled him hard against her and looked up into his eyes, her words momentarily forgotten by the feel of his hard length pressing through his clothes.

“Don’t lie to me Malcolm” she purred, reaching down to squeeze his rigid cock and smiling at the hiss of breath he let out, “you know what’s going to happen here and you want it just as much as I do”. She undid his belt and slipped her hand inside his trousers, enjoying the rapid acceleration of his breathing.

Jesus fuck, when did Nicola get so fucking dominant? Malcolm wondered. She was pinning him to the desk and her fingers were doing frankly amazing things to his cock, which combined with her teeth nibbling his neck (how did she know that wee kink?) was making it fucking hard for him to do anything other than moan quietly.

She removed his tie with her free hand and slung it carelessly behind them, then started on his shirt buttons. In a very short space of time she had his chest bare and lowered her mouth onto one flushed nipple and began suckling.

His reaction was immediate; his head snapped back and a stifled gasp issued from his throat as she continued to work him hard with her hand.

“oh Jesus nic’la” he hissed between clenched teeth, one of his hands cradling the back of her neck and the other against her spine as he tried to regain some small control over the proceedings. If he could just get her to slow down a bit he might have a chance of getting the upper hand again, could reverse their positions so he was pinning her down, ripping off her clothes and-

-his fantasy plan was abruptly shattered when Nicola straightened up and whispered in his ear about how wet she was, how ready for him, how much she wanted his long hard length in her. God, he had to bite his lip and think of something totally unrelated to keep from coming right there and then.

Obviously she had a lot more skills in the bedroom than she ever had in an office.

She’d broken away briefly to retrieve a small foil packet from her handbag and while walking back over to him slowly took off her white blouse. Black lace bra. Jesus. Malcolm swallowed harshly and tried to have a hurried non-verbal conversation with his dick to calm down so he could gain some small foothold in the proceedings. No way in fucking hell was he going to be the one screaming and biting his lip -

\- and then Nicola pressed up against him and guided his hand between her legs and he decided that okay, maybe he was. Gods, she hadn’t even worn any knickers or she’d taken them off before he came into her office (and why did that thought turn him the fuck on?), she’d been fucking planning this, knowing how he’d react.

He quashed the brief irritation at being predictable and slid three fingers deep inside her, revelling in the way she clenched at him and moaned. Oh yes, he still knew how to use his graceful fingers to their best advantage; he’d have her screaming his name soon…

Malcolm was stunned and left with chest heaving as she practically threw him backwards off her, then lost for words as she methodically stripped his trousers down and guided him down so he was lying on the floor.

‘nic’la?’ he asked, not quite knowing what she was going to do next. ‘we’re no going to have sex on the fucking floor are we? Christ, I’m not bloody seventeen ya know’

She ripped open the foil packet and pulled the waistband of his boxers down in a simultaneous action. ‘yes’ she replied, starting to roll the condom onto him, ‘yes we fucking are and you are going to bloody love it’.

Without waiting for his response she straddled his legs and lowered herself straight down onto him, taking the full length of his eager cock inside her. She couldn’t stop the deep moan she let out at that point, only dimly hearing his answering hiss of sensation or feeling his hands clamp onto her waist. God he filled her completely, thick, long and solid. She simply held still for a while to let her internal muscles get accustomed to the sheer size of him and to stop trembling.

She bit down on the urge to just ride him fast and hard and instead slowly lifted herself up on her legs (all that staircase walking really had some benefits here) before edging back down just as slowly to start a steady but tortuously slow rhythm.

Malcolm was issuing a string of ‘fuck’s at this point, his ability to string together profane rants destroyed by her controlled yet teasing actions. He swallowed and grabbed hold of her hands in his, forcing her to look down at him.

‘Can’t take this much longer okay? I’m fucking dying here’ he breathed.

“Oh really?” she smirked but then gasped as his hands moved to her breasts and savagely tweaked her nipples through the lacy fabric. Malcolm was practically writhing underneath her, his chest shining with sweat and heaving with rapid breaths. He bit his lip and she had to slam her eyes shut to stop from coming right there and then. God, he was gorgeous when lost in his own pleasure. She stopped moving and just clenched her internal muscles around him rhythmically, smiling inwardly at his frustrated noises.

“You fucking win Nic’la, let me come eh?”

Normally he’d rather be dead than admit that anyone got the upper hand over him, but god she was glorious, and evil, holding back his orgasm and revelling in the power she held over him. Malcolm decided though that the next time they had sex there were going to be some fucking changes in the power structure.

He also decided that yes, there was going to be a next time. And a time after, and a time after that and he’d personally slit the throat of anyone who got in their way.

Nicola tried not to let the triumph show on her face. She’d beaten Malcolm. Granted it wasn’t the way she planned but you had to take victories where you found them in this game….


End file.
